This is Not What I'm Used To
This is Not What I'm Used To is the season premiere of Survivor: Tropical Paradise. __NOEDITSECTION__ Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Going Nuts One team member must use a machete to chop three ropes. Once all three ropes are cut, a small box full of walnuts will be released. Then, four tribe members must use those nuts to knock down water bottles into a giant sieve, which will slowly fill up a thin tube. When the thin tube is at the highest level, another box of walnuts will drop, this time they have letters on them. The remaining tribe members must use those walnuts to form a four word phrase: I am on Survivor. First tribe who correctly solves the puzzle wins reward and immunity. Reward: Tarp and flint. Winner: Iðunn Story Day 1 The eighteen castaways are being transported by boat to the island of Bölverk. They finally reach the shore as the host Minnie greets them and immediately splits the castaways into two tribes: Iðunn and Ivaldi. Minnie gives each tribe a map and sends them off to their camps. Already within the first 45 minutes of Survivor, a vote is held at the Iðunn tribe and decides that the tribe leader should be Mae. All tribe members start to build shelter. After about an hour, the shelter is completed and the tribe members begin to introduce each other. On the Ivaldi tribe, Christina decided that she would be a good candidate for tribe leader, but the whole tribe disagreed and wanted there to be no tribe leader. This caused Christina to hold a grudge on the rest of the team. They began to build their shelter and collect supplies but it quickly got too dark. Day 2 Iðunn Tribe The Iðunn tribe slept peacefully throughout the night and also woke up peacefully. The tribe began searching for wood to create a fire. Mex started to attempt to form an alliance with other tribemates but failed, which caused the other tribemates to hold a grudge against him. Mex began searching for a Hidden Immunity Idol, much to the tribe's suspicion. Ikebana, Mae and Azura all went out to investigate, notifying the rest of the tribe. They indeed saw him find the Hidden Immunity Idol, which caused the three of the girls to form an alliance. Ikebana, Mae and Azura inform the rest of the tribe their findings, which the rest of the tribe found surprisingly. Leo originally found dishonest, but grew to believe the girls. Because of this, Myrrh and Erika thought that the three had formed an alliance, and requested to join them. Ikebana, Mae and Azura gladly accepted. The alliance, known as the "Girl Power" alliance decide to eliminate Mex first as he seemed too much of a threat with his Hidden Immunity Idol. Ivaldi Tribe Christina was viewed as a threat to the tribe after her nomination to become tribe leader. Many of the tribe members viewed her as a threat to the competition. Meanwhile, Ophelia, Shiro, Camilla and Kumi formed an alliance, now known as the "SOCK" Alliance, to wipe Christina out of the competition. While the alliance discusses ideas, Christina knows that she is a target and searches for a hidden immunity idol, but doesn't have any luck. The rest of the tribe quickly notice that Christina has gone missing and could be searching for a hidden immunity idol. Christina later returns and tells the tribe that she was only hunting for food, which made the rest of the tribe extremely suspicious of Christina. Day 3 The tribes receive tree mail from Minnie, stating their first challenge, which is a combined reward/immunity challenge. She also explains Tropical Paradise, which will start from the next reward challenge. They head to the challenge and Minnie explains the rules. Mex and Max will cut the rope, Azura, Mae, Ikebana, Myrrh, Ophelia, Cordelia, Shiro and Kumi will knock the water and everyone else will do the puzzle. Mex earns a huge lead for his tribe, cutting the rope within seconds while Max struggles. However, the walnuts barely knocks the water over for the Iðunn tribe, leaving the Ivaldi tribe time to catch up. Finally, Iðunn fills up the water tube and the walnuts are released. Ivaldi also struggles with the water as well. Just as Ivaldi finishes the water part, Iðunn correctly spell the phrase out, winning reward and immunity. Back at Iðunn tribe's camp, everyone celebrates and begin rebuilding their shelter with their tarp. They start a fire which lasts throughout the night and they all sleep warm and peacefully. At Ivaldi tribe's camp, there are tensions between Max during the challenge and Christina on the first few days of Survivor. The SOCK Alliance decide to split the vote just in case Christina had found the idol. Tribal Council At the start of tribal council, there are discussions between Max and Christina on who should stay. Those who wanted Christina out talked about her weird behaviours on the camp, and those who wanted Max out talked about how he let the team down during the challenge. Minnie tells everyone that it is time to vote. Max ended up getting eliminated by a 5-4 vote blindside, leaving Christina relieved and the tribe shocked, especially the SOCK tribe. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Game Category:Survivor: Tropical Paradise Category:Survivor: Tropical Paradise Episodes